Another stepping stone
by Black Moon Neko
Summary: GMG games are over, Sabertooth disbanded, Sting and Rogue are now part of Fairy Tail, They were happy all of them as family in Fairy Tail. No enemies, no drama, nothing for a whole 2 months, But that all ends when she came and joined. . She didn't care and wouldn't get close to anybody t'ill she needs their help. But will she spell everything after what's going to happen next. R
1. Chapter 1

So peeps this is the remake of _**Fate or Fake**_ I didn't really like it that much so i'm going to remake it so yea tell me what you think and a little bit of flames are ok and welcomed here. Oh yea remeber Sting and Rogue joined fairy tail after the Dragon arc.

_**No one's POV**_

It was sunny outside of our favorite guild and they were looking like they were having the time of their live. They party liked there was no tomorrow. Some were drunk, others were dancing to their hearts counties.

They had no problem the dragon's were gone and no enimey had tried to attak them for the last 2 months.

Sabor tooth had also disbanded after it so Sting and Rogue decided it was worth a shot to join Fairy Tail and fight along side they'er childhood heros.

_**Sting's POV**_

We were partying like crazy cause Jellal had come back and joined Fairy tailed again. We were having the time of our lives right now. I was about to go hit on one of the chicks in the guild when suddenly Natsu comes flying at me scearming something about Grey. Probily another fight they just had, but right now i didn't give a shit.

'' NATSU! YOU ASSHOLE GET THE HELL OF ME!'' I screamed at him. He got up and looked at me and said ''You wanna go blondie.''

''Why you little-'' before i could get Natsu right in the face the guild door opened and in stepped a girl.

As the door opened the whole entire guild got quiet and all attention was on her. I looked her up and down .

She was a beauty. She had long black hair that was down to her ankle but some of her hair was put in a bun on the side of her head. (Go look on my page and go to almost the very bottom and it will tell you where to go to see how she looks like it's her human form.)

She was wearing a pair of short sort black jeans and a almost see through white collor shirt with a black losse tie around her neck. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of red. It looked like bloody red. Her shoe were some 2 inch black boots that ended on her knee. On her back it looked like she had 2 twin swords, but i couldn't see them from where i was.

As i watched i saw Mirajane go up to her and talk.

_**Mirajane's POV**_

As the girl walked in I went to her and asked why she was here.

''Hello, how may i help you Miss?'' i asked with a smile. She looked about the age of 18 around Natsu and their age.

''I would like to join your guild'' she answered with no emotion at all in her voice or on her face.

''Of course, please follow me this way Miss'' i replied to her with a bright smile.

I started to walk to the stairs and told her to wait for me at the bottom of the steps, i rushed up the stairs a lilltle to go get the Master.

_**Natsu's POV**_

As the girl walked by me i smelled something on her that i hadn't smelt in forever. I looked at her for a momment and she looked back at me.

'Why..Why..WHY' those were the words that ketp going arouned my head.

''Why do you smell like Ignell'' i asked well maybe yelled at her. She looked at me and said ''What are you talking about''. Like how she answered Mira she didn't have any emotion at all. All the dragon slayers in the guild looked at me like i was stupid or something, but they still went up to her and sniffed her a little.

''YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE MY DRAGON'' i screamed at her. But the reaction i got from her was not what i would have thought. She just stud there and looked at me with those bloody red eyes of her's.

''I don't know what your talking about, Pinky''.

_Oh no she didn't she just called him Pinky, he ganna go at her. _Was what everyone was thinking even the people around him stepped back a little.

Right when i was about to punch her right in her stomach Gramps came down and grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him and he shocked his head.

''If your going to fight one of your new nakama then do it outside got that Natsu''. He then turned from me and let go of my hand.

''Well how may i help you yuong lady.'' he smiled at her,

''I would like to join your guild Master Makarov'' as she said those words i felt like something huge was going to happen, something i just knew that we might not be able to handle without her help.

~TBC

Tell me what you think and yea thx for taking your time reading this

~BMN


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time on **__**Another stepping stone made of love and hate.**_

_**''I would like to join your guild Master Makarov'' as she said those words i felt like something huge was going to happen, something i just knew that we might not be able to handle without her help.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Fight**_

_**No one's POV**_

As the guild turned even more quiet then before they all turned to the Master to see what he would do. He stood there and smiled at her.

''Of course you can join Fairy Tail um...'' she had not given her name to any of them yet.

''Yuki, Yuki Sakurafubuki'' she said to the master. All the eyes were still on her for what would happen next.

''Well then Yuki where would you like to have your guild mark at'' asked Mirajane.

''I wuld like to have it here'' she said as she pulled her shirt up to where it showed just her left stomach.

_**Sting's Pov**_

As she pulled up her shirt a little i was hoping that it would go up just a little bit more, i mean come on she had the hour-glass body, one that could rival Mirajane's maybe even Lucy or Erza now that saying something. Who wouldn't want it to go up a little more i knew at least every single guy was hoping the same.

I even saw Master drool a little, Elfman turn bright pink, Laxus whistled a low one at that, Bickslow stick his toungon out more then usally, Gray turn pink, Rogue had to turn away, Freed turn red like Erza's hair, Jella had a very small blush, even Natsu turned pink like his hair, the old G's well i saw steem come out of their nose's and they fainted and last i heard Gildarts yelling at her to put on some real clothes.

I turned and saw that all the girl's were a bit envyious of the new chick. The only guy i didn't see do anything was Alzack but he has an excuse, he had a women, kid and was married.

I then turned to see that Mirajane had turned onto Satan's Soul and glared at every guy (except Alzack) and it ment _don't - you -dare - do - anything -to- harm -her - got - that. _

I laughed at the guys, but my mistake Mirajane was looking at me directly. So I pretended like i didn't know who she was looking at so i looked behind me and saw Laxus, i moved and i was right she wasn't looking at me at all but at Laxus, and then it hit me like a ton of rocks.

Mira likes Laxus. Oh this was good. I saw that Laxus saw the glare and looked away.

''Um...everybody...um..uh..yea HERE'S TO OUR NEW NAKAMA, YUKI SAKURAFUBUKI!'' I heard the Master shut as he held up a cup of sake. Everyone did the same and we began to party again.

_**Mirajane's Pov**_

I glared at everyone especially at Laxus. But i got over it and asked Yuki what color she wanted, she repiled with the color black outlind in blood red. She said ''Thanks'' and left to go some where else, cause she was going to the guild doors.

I thought it was werid and was going to go and ask her but Natsu beat me before i could even take a step forwards to her.

I got a worried feeling when i knew what he was going to do he was going to ask for a chanellegd.

_**Natsu's Pov**_

I saw everything that went on i still looked at her even after the party had started again, but something was weird she was headed twards the door instead of staying.

_Now's my chance _i thought to myself as i went to follow her. I didn't even notice that Mirajane was going to her too.

_Outside the guild still Natsu's Pov_

We were now out the doors of Fairy Tail and she still hadn't notice me. But i was wrong all of a sudden she pulled out a gun from no where and aimed right at my head.

~BAAAM~

I heard the gun go off and everyone in the guild came running out the doors. I opened my eyes and saw that she did shot. The bullet that was shoot was only centimeters away from my head and was now some where in one of the guilds walls.

I turned around and saw that the bullet went straight through the guild door and was nowhere to be seen.

My eyes had widden and i turned to the new girl.

''WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, UH, WHAT IF ONE OF YOUR NAKAMA'S WAS STILL INSIDE AND GOT SHOT WITH THAT GUN!'' i scearmed at her and charged full speed ahead.

I didn't care if she was now part of the guild it didn't matter, she had put one of my nakama's endanger of being shot.

My fist was now engulfed in red flames and i was now only a few inches away from her.

She looked me dead in the eyes and i saw that she had a look of pity in her eyes like i was going to lose.

I was going to laugh my ass off when i was the one that was going to win not her, She hadn't even pulled out her weapon or any magic, she was defenceless aganist me.

I smirked at her when i thought i had landed a punch, key word: thought.

_She...she...nu...nullified my attack...how though i hit her before she could even move or gather enough power that quickly to nullify my attack..._

I was thinking to myself. My eyes where even more widen then before i saw a look in her eyes it had the look that said she wanted to kill me.

''You picked a fight with me then, your ganna get one'' i heard her say to me.

I looked up and next thing i knew i was flying all the way to a building 3 1/2 blocks down the street from the guild.

_**Erza's Pov**_

My eyes widen more then usaully and saw that Natsu slam harhly into the red brick walls. I turned to Yuki and saw that, that attack was ment to kill.

Meaning she didn't care if Natsu was dead or not. It was as if she had killed before and didn't care and this was one of them.

I ran to Natsu and passed Yuki I look directly at her and she then said some words that i thought was impossible.

_**''I only used a small amount of power in that attack so he isn't dead yet, but if you keep standing there doing nothing he'll die for sure from blood lost, Titania.'' **_

_'Impossible...that's not right how can she land such a strong blow if i have to at least take about 10 min just to get an opening on him and over all she only had to use a __**small**__ amount of her power's, but it looked like regular brut force to me'_

I kepted thinking to myself as i reached Natsu, I checked first to see if he was bleeding really bad and he was. There was blood coming out of his mouth and a lot at that.

I quickly picked him up with his face on my back. I ran as fast as i could to the guild and go get Wendy. Every one got worrior to see if Natsu was still alive i clamed everyone down as i stepped into the guild. I told them that he was alive but he needed to see Wendy first so she could heal him.

''WENDY!'' I scearmed out and saw the small figure come down from the secong floor with Romeo right behind her and she was blushimg really bad as well.

_'I have to ask Wendy about that latter right now we need to make sure if Natsu's alright'___

I turned around and saw that Lucy was over at Natsu, she looked like she was about to break, I couldn't stand seeing any of my friends like this so i did the only thing i could be Romeo beat me to it when he saw Natsu like he was...

_**~TBC**_

_**Tell what you thought about it and is it better then the first one?**_

_**Natsu: So BMN what happens to me **_

_**Me: Well right now i'm thinking of putting you in a coma **_

_**Natsu: Your lying right**_

_**Me; Maybe, na ofcorse not i can't have one of the main people die on me or in a coma**_

_**Natsu: Whoa, thanks BMN i thought you were for reals there for a second**_

_**Yuki: I was hoping that you would be in a coma**_

_**Me: Hehe, yep you really are my Oc**_

_**Natsu: What's that suppose to mean**_

_**Me: Nothing anyways bye guys and girls see you next time on **_

_**Another stepping stone made of love and hate.**_

_**~BMN**_


End file.
